Letter to Onii-san
by Starlight Rose
Summary: After Saffir's death Demando finds a letter written to him from his brother.


Letter to Onii-san  
By: Starlight Rose  
Rated: PG  
Email: starlighto_rose@hotmail.com  
  
A.N. Here's yet another short story I wrote in trying to put off doing calculus. This takes place during the R season after Sapphire's death. It is basically a Demando/Sapphire fic sorta. I don't know quite how to catergorize it.  
  
Disclaimers: Usual disclaimers apply.  
  
******************************  
  
Demando picked up the battered body of his dead brother Sapphire. His face was an emotionless mask but his mind was whirling with a myriad of confusing thoughts and feelings. Should he believe Sapphire or the Wiseman? Did Sapphire betray him or was the Wiseman just manipulating him towards his own ends? With a resigned sigh Demando realized that with Sapphire dead he would never know the answer. Taking one last look at Sailor Moon whom was crying for the death of his brother, his brother who only a few days past had been her enemy. Demando would never understand the depth of that beautiful young warrior's heart. He vanished from the site where his brother died and reappeared in his room. He set his brother's lifeless form onto the ground. As he did so piece of paper floating softly towards the floor caught his eye. He bent down and picked the small folded piece of paper up. The front of the letter merely stated, "To Onii-san" in bold black ink written in Sapphire's all to familiar handwriting. Unfolding the sheet of paper Demando sat down on his throne to read his brother's last message to him. Maybe now he would get some answers.  
  
Dear Onii-san,  
If you are reading this letter now then most likely I am dead. My assumption is that the Wiseman has probably killed me for betraying you. Please believe that I would never betray you. The Wiseman is using you for some evil purpose. He has manipulated you and turned you into something you're not. Brother, I know that you are not evil. You need to open your eyes and see that the people of Crystal Tokyo have done nothing wrong. They are just ordinary people trying to go about living their lives peacefully. It is us that have erred in this matter. We have attacked Crystal Tokyo under the Wiseman's persuasion and destroyed countless lives. Lives of people that are just like us, or what we used to be like. People who only want a peaceful life and a bright future for themselves and their families.   
True our ancestors were banished to Nemesis by Queen Serenity, but do we really need to take revenge upon the people of earth? Our ancestors trespassed on some ancient law and were sent to Nemesis as punishment. Living on Nemesis was certainly not pleasant for them at first but they adjusted and prospered on Nemesis. Were we any less happy living on Nemesis than we are now? I think we were better off living on Nemesis. We were happy there.   
This useless attack on Crystal Tokyo has caused not only the people of earth pain, but also ourselves. How many of our people, who were perfectly content living on Nemesis before the Wiseman came and planted the seed of hatred and vengeance in their hearts, have died fruitlessly for this cause? Rubeus and Esmurade, our friends, have died. Petz and her sisters have decided to lose their powers and become mere earthlings in twentieth century Tokyo. Why would they do something like that if they were truly happy? They must have thought that they could live a happy life as earthlings. I had a glimpse of that happy life in the short time I was there. I relearned the meaning of happiness, kindness, and love.  
I beg of you, onii-san, to once again become the loving man I once knew. Please become the king-hearted brother that used to stand up for me and protect me whenever anyone would pick on me. Become the friend that used to read to me and play with me when I was a child. Become the young prince that would do anything to keep his subjects safe and happy.  
Love,  
Your faithful brother,  
Sapphire  
  
P.S. Please watch out for the Wiseman. I stumbled upon his plans and it does not involve you ruling. He is merely using you as his pawn. I stole his device to keep him from accomplishing his plans. Ironic to say that my knowledge of his manipulative nature has done me no good, but it can still benefit you. I am not lying to you. I'm dead so what would be the point in me lying to you? I have never deceived you nor disobeyed you before and I am not about to start now. Please use this knowledge to break free of his sway and live a happy life. Make amends for the destruction that we have caused by becoming a good person and living a life free of the hatred and destruction that we have lived with the past few years.  
  
A single tear fell from the cold violet eyes and trailed down the handsome face no longer cold, but now remorseful to splash onto the letter. The salty teardrop ran down the page causing the ink on the precious letter to run with it. Demando now had his answer. He was a fool for trusting the Wiseman. He should have trusted his brother, the only kin left to him. But he didn't so now he was alone. He no longer had any family left. "I will take your words to heart brother, but I cannot live a happy life until I have avenged your death and avenge you death I will." Demando swore to himself as he wiped another errant tear from his eyes and once again resumed his cold demeanor.  
  
*****************************  
  
A.N. That's it. Hope you enjoyed it. As usual c&c is welcomed. 


End file.
